Hide
by whats-wrong-eren
Summary: Natsu and Gray once again screwed up a job. Being chased by authorities, they had no other choice but to hide somehow. But... How? (Gratsu)


**A/N: Yo! Another Gratsu oneshot! I love Gratsu and I don't even watch the show. I gave up when Juvia came because I cannot stand her :D. Anyway, have this because I'm terrible and never update anything.**

* * *

Honestly, neither of them were entirely guilty about what happened. They both blame each other, of course, but truthfully they both knew who's fault it was. It was supposed to just be an easy mission that would pay Lucy's rent but of course Natsu and Gray were running from the cops. Again.

"This is all your fault flame brain!" Gray snarled, skidding around a corner. Natsu barked out a laugh. "What, you think this is funny!? We're being _chased by the cops,_ Natsu!"

"The look on that guy's face was totally worth it though!" Natsu grinned as he sprinted alongside his rival. Gray had to crack a smile at that.

The man they were supposed to be helping with an enchanted book had annoyed Natsu by calling him a 'false Dragon Slayer'. Natsu lit his fist on fire and punched the guy in the face. Unfortunately, said guy was rich and had a personal police force so they were on Natsu in a second. When the cops came charging at Natsu, Gray decided he wanted in on the fun so he sent some ice at them (it was only because it looked like fun! Not because he was worried that since Natsu wasn't paying attention he was going to get hurt! It wasn't the reason, okay!?).

"Shit, Natsu! They're gaining on us!" Gray exclaimed as he risked a glance behind them. The men were only a about twenty feet behind them. "We've gotta hide!"

"I've got an idea!" Natsu beamed excitedly. Gray opened his mouth to ask what his genius plan was when Natsu caught him by the hand and started sprinting as fast as he could. They gained about thirty more feet from the cops and then whipped around a corner. In only a matter of seconds, Natsu had flipped his hood up to hide his obvious pink hair and had pinned Gray to the wall of the building next to them.

"What are you doing!? Is this your plan, you idiot!?" Gray snarled hurriedly. They only had a few seconds until the cops rounded the corner and Natsu stopped!

"We have to blend in right? There's people everywhere and this is what teenagers do!" Natsu explained quickly, eyes darting around and red dusting his cheeks.

"What the hell are you- MPH!?" Gray was cut off as Natsu's lips collided with his own. Gray's mind went blank. Natsu's plan was to… Wait a second, he shouldn't like this!

"Cut it out Gray, we have to stay like this for like ten seconds!" Natsu hissed before going back to kissing Gray. He was- was _kissing_ him! Why the hell were they kissing again? Oh right they had to blend in…

Before he really processed what he was doing, he began moving his lips against Natsu's. Natsu gave a surprised gasp and jerked back a bit. Gray was having none of that and slipped his hand into Natsu's hood to caress his neck and pull him closer. Wait, he shouldn't be doing this! He hates Natsu! Natsu is obnoxious and- wow, really good at kissing. No! What the hell!?

Distantly, he heard multiple feet running by and shouting about two 'brats'. Gray was too distracted to really pay attention. At that moment, Natsu pulled away to catch his breath, a string of spit dripping from the corner of his mouth and his face flushed.

"Th-they're gone." Natsu stuttered. Gray nodded mutely. Natsu, blinked and looked away, clearly embarrassed. Gray realized he should probably be embarrassed as well, but honestly he just wanted to kiss those lips again.

"I, uh-" Gray began, not really sure where he was going with that sentence. Whatever he was going to say didn't matter though because at that moment, Natsu slammed their lips back together needily.

"God, you're so hot," Natsu gasped in between sloppy kisses. Gray smiled into the kiss.

"Natsu, you are literally on fire," Gray whispered, pulling back reluctantly. Natsu glanced down at himself and saw, yes, he was on fire.

"Sorry," The Dragon Slayer smiled, leaning back in. Gray met him halfway.

* * *

Lucy was pissed. Honestly, she couldn't bring those two anywhere! She just wanted some money to pay rent and now Gray and Natsu had once again screwed everything over. After apologizing profusely and nearly selling Happy to the man, she was finally allowed to leave and go search for the two idiots.

"Do ya think they got lost?" Happy asked, looking around. Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I have no idea." She muttered, running her hand through her blonde locks. "What I do know, is they are doing something stupid. Or fighting."

What she did not expect was to turn the corner and find them making out against the wall of a building. She and Happy gave a yell of surprise. They both jumped at least three feet in the air.

Hearing the yell, Gray and Natsu both jumped about five feet in the air, faces flushed a lovely shade of red. They both began stuttering explanations at Lucy. Lucy couldn't understand a word of it other than that they were running away from the cops which she _already knew._ What pissed her off even more was that she lost the bet! With a scowl marring her pretty features, she handed the flying cat cheering next to her a hundred jewel. _That_ shut Gray and Natsu up.

"Before you start freaking out, yes, the entire guild was betting on when you two would get together. Honestly, you two are painfully obvious." Lucy sighed, rubbing her forehead. She was so damn sure it wouldn't happen for another few months! She wanted them to get together on Christmas! How cute would that be!?

Lucy nearly went deaf with all the yelling those two did. So, instead of losing her hearing, she just turned and started back towards the guild.

 _ **"** **DAMN YOU LUCY!"**_


End file.
